narutofandomcom-20200223-history
It Was You
, performed by Kishidan, was the eleventh ending in the Japanese version of Part II of the Naruto: Shippūden series. It ran from episode 129 to 141. It was then replaced by For You. Lyrics Rōmaji Omae ga tonari ni iru Omae ga waratte iru Omaega ureshi sou de Ore mo waratta Omae wa mujaki datta Omae wa yasashikatta Omae wa tokidoki naki Ore wa komatta Dare yori tsuyosa o motometa ano koro Ore no tatta hitotsu no yowasaa ga Omae datta Omae datta Omae datta nda Aitai Yoru o koete Toki o koete Ima aitai Rōmaji (Full Version) Omae ga tonari ni iru Omae ga waratteiru Omae ga ureshi soude Ore mo waratta Omae wa mujaki datta Omae wa yasashikatta Omae wa tokidoki naki Ore wa komatta Dare yori tsuyo sa o motome ta ano koro Ore no tatta hitotsu no yowasa ga Omae datta omae datta Omae dattanda Aitai yoru o koete Toki o koete ima aitai Omae ga hokori datta Omae ga subete datta kara Omae ga tsuita uso Ore ni wa totemo yuruse nakatta Ima yoake o mite ita Aa oiru no kaori to asayake no hikari Asufuaruto ni terasareteta kage wa hitori Zasetsu o kurikaeshi te ita ano koro Ore no tatta hitotsu no tsuyo sa ga Omae datta omae datta Omae dattanda Tashika ni omae ga ita Omae ga ita omae ga ita Aitai Aenai Omae dattanda Kanji (Full Version) おまえが　隣にいる おまえが　笑っている おまえが　嬉しそうで 俺も笑った おまえは　無邪気だった おまえは　優しかった おまえは　時々泣き 俺は困った 誰より強さを　求めたあの頃 俺のたった一つの　弱さが おまえだった　おまえだった　 おまえだったんだ 逢いたい　夜を越えて 時を越えて　今逢いたい　 おまえが　誇りだった おまえが　全てだったから おまえが　ついた嘘 俺にはとても　許せなかった 今　夜明けを見ていた あぁ　オイルの香りと　朝焼けの光 アスファルトに照らされてた影は独り 挫折を繰り返していたあの頃 俺のたった一つの　強さが おまえだった　おまえだった　 おまえだったんだ 確かに　おまえがいた おまえがいた　おまえがいた 逢いたい 逢えない おまえだったんだ English (Full Version) You were beside me You were smiling You looked so happy that I smiled too You were innocent You were kind Sometimes you cried and I felt bad Back then, when I sought to be strongest My only weakness was you It was you, yes you It was you I wish I could see you now, as the nights roll by Yes time flies by, and I wish you were here You were proud You had it all I would never accept the lies you told Now, as I watch the sunrise Ah, the smell of oil, the morning light There's but one shadow cast on the asphalt Back then, when things were always hard My only strength was you It was you, yes you It was you I remember, you were there You were there, yes you were there I want to see you But I can't It was always you Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Iruka Umino * Yamato * Jiraiya * Itachi Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Sai * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Tsunade * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Rock Lee * Chōji Akimichi Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Omae Dattanda